The present invention relates to a connector for attaching a cable to a card used with a personal computer. More specifically, the invention relates to a cable connector for a Personal-Computer-Memory-Card-International-Association ("PCMCIA") card.
Personal computers are sold with certain capabilities and features. Often, it is desirable to upgrade the performance of the computer, by expanding memory for example, or by adding an additional feature, such as a modem or network capability. On desktop computers, features are often added or expanded by removing the computer cover and installing additional components in the computer's interior. On other types of computers, particularly "laptop" or "notebook" computers, it is frequently impractical to disassemble the computer to add capacity or features in the interior of the computer. The difficulty may arise because the computer is crowded with highly integrated components and does not provide the necessary interior volume, and also because the degree of integration of these computers makes them more difficult to disassemble than a desktop model. To provide the capability to expand the capabilities of functions of notebook and laptop computers, many are manufactured with a card slot.
PCMCIA cards, also known as "PC cards", are approximately credit-card-sized cards that conform to a design standard that allows them to be inserted into the card slot and function with the computer without disassembling the computer. The design standard includes, among other features, a standard height, a standard width, and electrical pin configurations. Some PC cards, such as a memory card, interact solely with the computer, that is, they do not have a wire or cable to interface with another electronic device or network. Other cards, such as modem cards, require a cable from the card to connect with a phone line, for example.
Although originally contemplated for use in portable computers, PC cards offer advantages in power consumption, size, and convenience that make them attractive for use with a wide variety of other electronic devices, such as test instrumentation or communication devices, as well as with desktop or other types of computers. Similarly, although originally contemplated as memory modules, PC cards are now available for a wide variety of applications, and some computers provide multiple slots for such PC cards. These slots are typically side-by-side, or stacked on top of each other.
Some electrical connectors on the end of the cable may be simply pushed onto the electrical connector of the PC card. Some connectors positively attach to a PC card with more than the frictional force of the electrical connectors. One type of cable utilizes a spring-loaded clip mechanism that snaps into a mating receptacle on the card, and it is released by manipulating the latching mechanism, i.e. by squeezing the edges of the mechanism, while pulling on the cable to release the cable from the PC card. However, under stress these latches can fail, causing damage to the cable connector, PC card, or both. Latches can be provided that will release under stress; however, many of these types of latches tend to release on one side of the connector before the other side, often damaging the connector pins.
These types of latching mechanisms do not allow the user to attach the cable to the card without latching. This can be time consuming and frustrating in situations where it is impractical to squeeze the latching mechanism to release the latch and remove the cable. In some situations, such as for a temporary connection, it may be desirable to simply push the cable on and pull it off the PC card.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a cable that is securely attached to a PC card and that would not release from the card in an unpredictable manner, and that would reduce the risk of damaging the electrical connectors on the card and the cable. It is further desirable that the cable be conveniently attached and removed from the PC card by selecting whether or not to engage the latching mechanism.